


Thicker Than Water [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: The Sum of Its Parts [PODFIC] [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Child Abuse, F/M, Family, Food Porn, Humour, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Mystery, Pack Feels, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Panic Attacks, Podfic, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stilinski Family Feels, Stilinski Grandparents, Wolf Cuddles, hiding the supernatural, matchmaking grandmother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 16:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10442589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Stiles is busy enough with his final semester of high school and his ever-growing pack without his grandparents showing up. He wants to keep them clueless about the supernatural to keep them safe, which won't be easy to do with a new killer stalking the streets of Beacon Hills...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thicker Than Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583429) by [KouriArashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouriArashi/pseuds/KouriArashi). 



> **Length (total)** : 7:26:52  
>  **Cover** : Opalsong (heavily influenced by [Kylie L's gorgeous covers for this series](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2448011))  
>  **Music** : _Give 'Em Hell, Kid_ by My Chemical Romance  
>  Thanks to Paraka for hosting!

Podbook | Duration | Download  
---|---|---  
Podbook | 7:26:52 |  [MP4](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Teen%20Wolf/Thicker%20Than%20Water.m4b) (211.7 MB)  
  
 

Chapter | Duration | Download | Streaming  
---|---|---|---  
Chapter 1 | 28:06 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Thicker%20Than%20Water/Thicker%20Than%20Water%20Chapter%201.mp3) (38.8 MB) |   
Chapter 2 | 43:05 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Thicker%20Than%20Water/Thicker%20Than%20Water%20Chapter%202.mp3) (59.4 MB) |   
Chapter 3 | 35:11 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Thicker%20Than%20Water/Thicker%20Than%20Water%20Chapter%203.mp3) (48.5 MB) |   
Chapter 4 | 35:52 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Thicker%20Than%20Water/Thicker%20Than%20Water%20Chapter%204.mp3) (27.2 MB) |   
Chapter 5 | 45:27 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Thicker%20Than%20Water/Thicker%20Than%20Water%20Chapter%205.mp3) (34.9 MB) |   
Chapter 6 | 26:14 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Thicker%20Than%20Water/Thicker%20Than%20Water%20Chapter%206.mp3) (20.7 MB) |   
Chapter 7 | 26:40 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Thicker%20Than%20Water/Thicker%20Than%20Water%20Chapter%207.mp3) (36.8 MB) |   
Chapter 8 | 30:50 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Thicker%20Than%20Water/Thicker%20Than%20Water%20Chapter%208.mp3) (24.4 MB) |   
Chapter 9 | 29:02 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Thicker%20Than%20Water/Thicker%20Than%20Water%20Chapter%209.mp3) (22.6 MB) |   
Chapter 10 | 30:16 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Thicker%20Than%20Water/Thicker%20Than%20Water%20Chapter%2010.mp3) (23.6 MB) |   
Chapter 11 | 29:44 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Thicker%20Than%20Water/Thicker%20Than%20Water%20Chapter%2011.mp3) (23.3 MB) |   
Chapter 12 | 31:44 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Thicker%20Than%20Water/Thicker%20Than%20Water%20Chapter%2012.mp3) (43.8 MB) |   
Chapter 13 | 31:07 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Thicker%20Than%20Water/Thicker%20Than%20Water%20Chapter%2013.mp3) (24.2 MB) |   
Chapter 14 | 23:34 |  [MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Teen%20Wolf/The%20Sum%20of%20Its%20Parts/Thicker%20Than%20Water/Thicker%20Than%20Water%20Chapter%2014.mp3) (17.9 MB) | 


End file.
